


Dean Graphics Challenges

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Graphics Challenges - Tumblr [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Graphics, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, graphics challenges, inspired by color, inspired by quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Dean Creations Challenge on TumblrYou can find the main tumblr bloghere





	1. July - Playing the Bait

 

 

[DEAN CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://deancreationschallenge.tumblr.com/caption#mce_temp_url#) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) - Pinch Hit  
↳Prompt: Playing the Bait 

Quote by Napoleon Hill 

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/163745170598/dean-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl-pinch)

 


	2. December - Song

[DEAN CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://deancreationschallenge.tumblr.com/caption#mce_temp_url#) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) vs [@ADORINGJENSEN](https://tmblr.co/myuHCJvu2P2WQhW3A7dS2ng)  
↳Prompt: Songs:   **Drinkin’ Problem - Midland**  

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/169195218778/dean-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl-vs)


	3. June '18 - Leaves of Grass by Walt Witman

[DEAN CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://deancreationschallenge.tumblr.com/caption#mce_temp_url#) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳Prompt:  **Leaves of Grass - Walt Whitman**

 

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/175438551853/dean-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


End file.
